Sgt.Burl Kane
Abilities: 'Merits: (12 exp)' Sworn Officer: 3 (Allows you greater operational freedom, leaves you in charge and you are trusted with a wider array of weapons when on duty, though you do get more paperwork as a result.) (6 exp) Resources: 2 (From your business you are starting to become comfortable. You drive a nearly new big car, you have a moderate sized flat with some mod-cons and can afford to eat out at least once a week. However for the moment the gun shop is eating up your free cash. ) Gunslinger: 3 (With Ambidexterity, you can fire two pistols on the same action, The second shot is at -1 dice to hit and you can't dodge (so you have an effective defence of 0) but you pack twice the punch.) Stunt Driver: 3 (You can drive and perform another action at the same time, like reloading a weapon or shooting) Ambidextrous: 3 (No penalty for using your off-hand) Fighting Style: Boxing: 3 (6 exp) Your character is trained in the art of boxing, able to deliver swift, powerful punches, and to duck and weave away from opponents’ attacks. He might have participated in the sport in high school or college, or made a go of it professionally. Or he might have taken some classes at the local health club as a form of exercise. Dots purchased in this Merit allow access to special combat manoeuvres. Each manoeuvre is a prerequisite for the next. So, your character can’t have “Duck and Weave” until he has “Body Blow.” The manoeuvres and their effects are described below, most of which are based on the Brawl Skill. Body Blow (•): Your character can deliver powerful blows that leave opponents reeling and gasping for air. If successes inflicted in a single Brawl attack equal or exceed a target’s Size (which is 5 for an average sized adult human), the victim loses his next action. (GM Note: Getting 5 successes on a brawling roll is unlikely but if it ever happens you stun them for a round, which is quite useful) Duck and Weave (••): Your character is trained to instinctively duck and evade an opponent’s blows. Use the higher of your character’s Dexterity or Wits to determine his Defence when dealing with Brawl-based attacks only (not against Weaponry attacks). If a combination of Brawl- and Weaponry-based attacks is focused on your character in the same turn, use his normal Defense against both. (GMs note: This means that if you are brawling with somebody and both of you are unarmed, your defence becomes 3 instead of 2) Boxing 3 - You can you strike twice in a single round, at the cost of being less able to defend yourself (You lose your defence until your next round) Networking 1: (Youth Groups) He works as a mentor in a local youth group and several other youth clubs and amature sports groups ask him to come and help out from time to time. Because of this he has a decent network of young kids that he knows and works with and who can tell him things from time to time. Defensive Driving 1: He is capable of keeping his car intact when driving dangerously. His car is resistant to damage caused by driving through or over things and with just a little extra maintanance and panel-beating 'Background:' Burl Kane – Curled greying blonde hair MPD Sergeant Born Cheyenne Wyoming 1972 of Norbert and Irma Kane Married High School Sweetheart IDA Jackson in 1992 and move to Massachusetts where she went to university and he joined the MPD after failing to get a sports schollarship at the university. Irma disappeared on a Biology Field Trip in the Adirondack mountains in 1994. Burl has burnt a lot of money looking for her. 'Questions for Nick:' Who does Burl blame for Irma's disappearance - to a degree, he blames himself for not being there to prevent it, but he does suspect alien abduction. What was his relationship with Irma like? It was in some ways quite traditional, with Burl being the protective strong male, and being quite gentlemanly, but he respected that she had dreams and ambition & supported that. He's obviously a member of at least one gun club, does he have any other hobbies - helping local kids at the gym Has he ever considered remarrying? -never - she was his true love. You've overspent on your points a bit, particularly in getting Firearms 4, do you want to change it around a bit? - dont care really He intends to get a job that pays well for a short time.Going out to Afghanistan to act as a driver for one of the big security firms. then come back home and use the proceeds towards opening up a new gun-Shop along with a friend from his gun club. 6 Months Later: Following the disastrous shoot-out in the Paradise Rave, Burl was stripped of his possition and discharged from the Midway PD. After his departure he left for Afghaniistan where he worked for 4 months as a secure vehicle driver for Academie ferrying high value workers through the supposedly safe areas of the country, before returning with a sizable pay-cheque. Working with a good friend of his from the local gun-club he's put down enough money to buy out an old independent gun dealership in the city, which has now been renamed "Burl and Hanks firearms" which has just recently opened its doors after the refit.